Concession
by foreverstartsrightnow
Summary: After a few flings in the car, Emma stubbornly accepts that it's not all it's cracked up to be. S1 AU I guess. One-Shot. M for a sexytimes.


**Pairing:** Emma/August

**Rating:** M (explicit sex)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY WIFEY. I know it took me long enough to start writing again so I hope you like it :3

* * *

"Did anyone see you leave?"

His palm is making its way up her thigh as soon as the passenger door clicks softly shut behind him. "Ruby said she has a date and Granny fell asleep with her knitting at the desk."

An overwhelming sense of guilt washes over Emma at the thought of having to continually sneak around, but with everything else happening, going public with their relationship would just make things more complicated.

And she realizes that's what she loves so much about spending time with August; things are simple, unfettered by judgmental eyes. It's a secret just for the two of them…

"You know," August interrupts her thoughts. "If you want to be as inconspicuous as possible, driving around in a bright yellow car in the dead of the night may not be the best idea."

With the roll of her eyes, she pulls the transmission into drive and sets off down the dark road. "Shut up."

She's itching to get out of her clothes by the time they pull up under the old oak tree, its heavy limbs stretching out and casting an even darker shade of black across the small clearing.

It's a feat well practiced and she shimmies out of her jeans quickly. Soon his jacket is gone along with everything else and before she can even take the time to remove her own shirt, he pulls her into his lap, her far leg swinging on its own accord to straddle him. His mouth is hot and persistent, pressing and pulling and darting his tongue between her lips, giving her only a taste of what she really wants.

He moves her up by the hips slowly, aware of the limited headspace the small vehicle offers and settles her back down around him, and she sighs as he fills her.

"August—" His name dies on her lips as he consumes every part of her and she tilts her head forward to avoid bumping it against the roof – a mistake that ended their first tryst together in a fit of giggles; so much so that they'd given up the whole endeavor altogether. But as the heat had grown between them, so had their desire and soon they'd figured out a system that works for them both.

After a few stunted movements, his hands are tugging at the hem of her shirt and she helps him pull it over her head, but before she can fully free her hands of the fabric, his mouth closes harshly over her breast. She lets out a small moan as he nips and suckles the sensitive flesh, and silently says a prayer thanking whatever divine being allowed her to find a man with such a wild intuition for her needs.

With a rock forward, she begins working up a rhythm while his lips claim every inch of her breasts, setting every nerve in her body on fire. He pauses for a moment to lick his fingers before nestling them against her clit and causing her nearly to careen over the edge. She fights against the urge to come, determined that tonight she won't simply allow him to be the gentleman and wait until she's done; this time she wants to fuck him until they both explode. She claws at his hand until he seems to understand what she's unable to communicate verbally and it slides around her thigh to dig his nails into her hip. Eventually his mouth abandons her chest and he groans loudly in a way that tells her he's about to come, so she dips a finger against herself and together they fall into a wave of unbridled bliss.

As they come down, Emma realizes she's clutching his neck tightly and a small sob escapes her. Sure, at times he'd made her climax until tears came streaming from her eyes, until she couldn't handle another graze of his fingers, but this is different. One sob turns into another, and soon he's cradling her against his chest as she cries, a hand stroking her sweat-dampened hair softly while he coos small indiscernible words into her ear.

There's not a single coherent thought in her mind about what could have caused her to lose every ounce of her self control, though it quickly becomes clear to her this was a long time coming. She shifts uncomfortably, slightly sore from straining her muscles to cling to August, and brings her head back to gauge his expression. Sometimes she likes not being able to tell what's going on behind his bright blue eyes, the mystery is often more intriguing than the truth, but now she needs to know.

"I love you," she says at last and August doesn't reply, though she feels his hand go still against her hair. "And I think it's time we told everyone."

The words come spilling out of her mouth before she can register what it is exactly that she's saying and for a moment he simply studies her face, but it doesn't last long. Before she can utter his name, his mouth is on hers and he's shifting his weight, holding her close as they rotate in the small space. Somehow, in the midst of the awkward movements and the bumped limbs, the seat is laid back and he releases her gently against it before slipping inside of her once again.

"I've been waiting _so_ long to hear you say that," he breathes into her ear as he rocks into her slowly. Her fingers dig into his scalp and before long, her toes are curling and she lets out a loud moan as she comes back down from another high.

August continues steadily thrusting into her and eases a hand between their bodies to apply pressure where she needs it most. Emma feels she is moments away from the heat building again in her gut turning into a raging forest fire when a sharp _rap rap rap_ on the window startles them so violently, for a moment Emma thinks she's dreaming. She looks up to find Ruby's face hovering outside the car, an amused look spreading across her face as she peers in.

"Nice," Ruby comments, pointing to August's bare ass, her muffled voice sending Emma into a state of shock. She flits away as quickly as she'd arrived, disappearing amongst the trees and brush.

"Well I guess Ruby's a good a person as any to be the first to find out," August remarks over the laughter beginning to bubble up in Emma's throat. "We won't even have to tell anyone ourselves, they'll all know by morning anyway."

"Hey, now that's not fair," Emma swats at him playfully and he catches her hand before weaving his fingers with hers and pinning it above her head.

"It's true, though." He kisses her, killing what's left of the humor on her lips. "Now where were we?"

"I believe you were about to give me another orgasm, if I'm not mistaken."

"How about instead of that, we get dressed, drive back to the inn, and make love in an actual bed for the first time?"

Emma narrows her eyes up at him and tightens her grip on his shoulders. "If you think you're getting out of this car without finishing what you've started, then you can forget what I said earlier."

"You really drive a hard bargain," August replies with a smirk and moves his mouth back against her ear. "But you should know; there are things I've been wanting to do to you that can't be performed in a car."

Emma whines quietly as August moves his thumb achingly slow against her.

"Fine," she relents at last. "We can go back to your room. Just finish this one?"

With a grin, August presses hard into her, and Emma lets out a yelp before falling rapt into pleasure.

* * *

It was a small concession to make, and as she sinks into the mattress between the crisp sheets with August's warmth at her side, she knows it was the right decision.


End file.
